When Your Gone
by Fade-san
Summary: Will Winnie ever see Jesse again,even IF she drinks the water that he gave her?  Base on the book and the movie, a Winnie/Jesse pairing fanfiction.
1. Prologue

_"When Your Gone"_

Hello everyone, I decided to finally do a fanfic on Tuck Everlasting, seeing most fanfics are discontinued. This mostly will be in first person point of view, seeing I want to get use writing in it soon. This is base over the book and the movie, and it contains spoilors. I don't own Tuck Everlasting, but I do own the plot and the original characters that soon coming in the story.

_By: Ivory Black_

_Prologue: Never Drink _

I was alone...When they found me in the jailcell where Mae Tuck suppose to be in the chief of the jail house was really angry, he jerked the blanket off of me almost tearing it in half. "Damnit! If your older the law will effect you, but you must be punished for this crime. This is a crime." The chief snarled at me, leaving the cell slamming the bar door closed, in the morning my father and mother will come and pick me up from this horrible cell. I walked to the the bar window, where Miles and Mr. Tuck helped me slipped in, placing me within Mae's place. I wasn't going to be hanged. The law will never effect me at this age. I silently wonder if Miles have ever nailed the bars back in place. I crunched on the bottle that Jesse, left me with.

'When you turn Seven-teen, drink this and I will come back for you when it's safe.'

To tell you the truth, I wouldn't drank the water...I'm not so sure if I want to live forever.

I'm just 10 in a half, I'm not old enough to make this kind of choice, but realizing I decided to runaway to start off with was really crazy, but I'm glad I didn't. If I didn't I wouldn't have met Jesse and the Tuck's.

I looked out of the bar window, no one was outside, then a teardrop slid down my eyes. I wouldn't ever see Jesse again or the others. The truth came clashing down on me, I loved them. They are my friends, but now they are gone. Gone for many years, and its possible she wouldn't ever see them again.

This almost tempted me to drank from the bottle of the water, but I held myself back even if I feeling this terrible.

No, I will never drink from the bottle.

I will never see the Tucks again...

Or Jesse.

**To Be Continued**

Please review, and tell me what you all think ^_^


	2. Making the Right Choice

**When Your Gone**

**Chapter One: Making the Right Choice**

I'm now 13 years old and still I didn't drink the bottle of the water at all yet, but I do missed the frog that kept me comany a few years ago. Someone ran over it with a buggy or a horse step over it, while he crossing the road. I was so sad when I saw his legs barely moving. I almost went back in my house to get the bottle and use it on the frog. I stopped realizing that the frog don't really want to live forever and why should I force that kind of life on it?

So far I haven't seen the Tucks at all anymore and the traces of them are leaving the town and the woods they once lived in. It sadden me more to know this and when mother actually noticed my downhearted mood, she asked me what's wrong. I lied to her saying I'm just wanting to spend some time with father, but he's out to work everyday now.

She patted my back saying father will be home soon and I could talk to him then, before she left. The bottle of water still hidden in my drawer. Maybe I will take it...My naiveself when I was ten would never actually drink from it...But what about my family?

Tomorrow I will go to that small hole by the tree and see if I can get some more if possible for my family, but I know it will be stupid. They will think I'm a witch and the people in town would too. At this time your name is all you have and you cannot stain it one bit.

A sigh left my lips, but I really want to drink it...I want to see Jesse again and the rest of the Tucks.

I walked to the drawer and then pulled out the bottle opening the top of it and then I almost drink it...No I do not want to stay 13 forever, I closed the bottle and almost threw it against the wall. I have to wait. I have to wait till I'm fully grown before making this choice. I'm still a child and when the times comes I know I will make the right choice.


End file.
